1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking arrangement for a roll-up door of an enclosure. More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement wherein the door is automatically locked when it is closed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Roll-up doors for enclosures such as mobile vehicles are known in the art as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,693, Court, Sept. 26, 1972. The Court patent teaches a mechanism for fastening, but not locking, the roll-up door of a truck. In addition, the door is not automatically fastened when closed. Instead, a handle must be pivoted after the door is closed in order to fasten it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,382, Counts et al, Jan. 20, 1976, teaches a truck with a roll-up door which includes a locking arrangement for the door. However, once again, the door is not automatically locked when it is closed. Instead, it must be key-locked.
A problem in the trucking industry is that truckers are reluctant to spend the time key-locking the roll-up doors as required in the arrangement of the '382 patent.